Harry Potter x Seven Deadly Sins
by NekoBlackRaven
Summary: First FanFic, go easy on me. Harry potter is in his fourth year and already has detention. he goes out to get something for Hagrid when he finds a group of girls laying in the forest. Who are these girls? what are they doing at Hogwarts? read and find out.


Harry potter is a 14 year old boy with raven hair and a lightning scar on his forehead. He had detention, again, but gladly it as with his good friend Hagrid. Hagrid had asked Harry to run over to a diff part of the forest to pick up some sleeper flowers. He put on a mask and started picking them, careful not to inhale the pollen. He went to the center and saw a circle of girls sleeping. They each wore a plain long dress, but each had a different color. "Green, blue, purple, orange, red, yellow, and pink." Harry used a simple "wingardium leviosa" and lifted the girls to hagrid as he came back with the flowers.

"Who are these fellas" Hagrid said. "Let's take 'em t Dumbledor'," Hagrid finished. She picked up the girl in red and the girl in blue. The girl in blue was holding a stuffed bunny and had short bed head brown hair with dark turquoise streaks. The girl in red had long curly black hair with red streaks, the chubby girl in orange had orange hair and the girl in purple had lots of jewelry and make up. She had huge brown twisted buns on her head and was holding a mirror. The girl in green had shoulder length black spiky hair, she was holding a doll with lots of needles in it. The girl in yellow had a small chest chained to her arm. She had brown hair with yellow. And the last girl in pink had neat blonde hair and bright red lipstick on. With pink streaks of course.

Hagrid dropped the girls off on different chairs and sofas in the griffendore common room for harry to look after. "Look after these girls while I get dumbledor' ok harry." Hagrid said with flick f his wand. Harry sat for a moment when the Blue girl started to wake up. She looked round and yawned then rubbed her eyes.

"Sissy, where are we. She lazily walked over to the red girl and sat on her lap. Then poked her face. "Sissyyyyy, wake up." the red girl woke up abruptly and grabbed the blue girls hand.

"Dude, were the same age, do you want me to get mad?"  
"No, I'm sorry," the girl started to cry. The sound woke up the other girls and the green girl ran over.

"NO, I want to sit on Wraths lap!"  
"Shut up Envy." said Wrath  
"Ok," said the blue girl slowly getting up and walking over to harry and sitting on his lap. "Ahhh, nice pillow" she poked his shoulder then laid on it and fell asleep. The Purple girl walked over and looked at the blue girl.

"How shameful, i would never fall asleep on out Host like Sloth." she said in disgust. 'Self centered much?' Harry thought. This girl his lap sleeping, Sloth is her name? Weird name. Let's see. There's now Wrath, Envy, and Sloth.

"What's your name?" Harry dared asking the purple girl.  
"Well, I'm Vanity, over there is Lust, "she said pointing at the pink girl trying to kiss the yellow girl who was shoving her of and holding onto her chained box."Next to her is greed in the yellow. The orange one eating the cookies on the table is gluttony," she turned to her mirror. "Ah, aren't I just amazing." she said taking a seat. Harry thought. 'ok, that makes Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Vanity, Lust, Greed, and Gluttony. I feel i have heard those names somewhere...' that's when Dumbledore came in.

"Oh girls, I haven't seen you I century's!" he said with open arms. The girls stopped what they were doing and Vanity woke Sloth. They all ran over and gave him a hug.

"Albus, we haven't seen you in forever," said Wrath is poison in her voice.

"Hey! I want to stand next to Dumbledore!" said Envy with a yell in jealousy.

Sloth lazily made her way back to Harry's lap. She put her arms around his neck and fell asleep like that. "Harry, it's almost time to go for dinner, why don't you escort our guests down?" then he got in closer to him and pointed at Sloth. "If you can get her awake and give her sweets, she will stay awake. Plus I think you're her new favorite pillow." Sloth snuggled deeper into Harry's shoulder in response. Harry pulled out a lollipop he had in his pocket. It was a muggle strawberry flavored one. He tapped Sloth awake and put it in her mouth. Her eyes opened all the way and she stood up.

"Ok, let's go" she said with a smile. "By the way, we're all 14. How old are you Harry?

"14" he said. Lust walked over and brushed out Sloths hair.

"Oh Slothie, your hair is sooo pretty brushed out, it's so flipsy at the ends. You're so cute, can I kiss you?" Sloth hugged her bunny and did an eye twitch, then touched her forehead. Lust yawned and sat down. "Slothie, why did you do that? That's not -yawn- nice." Wrath yelled curse words at lust, then walked over to Sloth and said if she didn't undo the charm, Wrath would take away her lollipop. Sloth walked over and gave Lust a kiss, and the charm broke. Harry was dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Harry asked Sloth, who he decided was his favorite.

"A kiss from any of us can break any spell." Sloth said smacking Lust as she tried to kiss her again.

"Chop chop, you guys, dinner!" said Dumbledore. "Girls, stick with Harry got it?" the girls chimed yes and all held onto a part of Harry. This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
